A linear conveyer including a slider that moves along a rail has been used. The slider is a platform car that conveys parts. Such a linear conveyer includes, for example, a unit-type stationary module and the slider. The stationary module includes a rail that linearly extends and a stator including armature coils and is fixed to the rail. The slider includes a rail guide that is fitted to the rail and a mover that faces the stator when the rail guide is fitted to the rail. The mover includes permanent magnets to generate magnetic poles.
In such a linear conveyer, the slider may be detached from the rail to store the slider or perform a maintenance operation for the slider, and the slider may be mounted to the rail. If the slider is detached from the rail and moved closer to the stationary module, the slider may be abruptly attracted to the stationary module due to the powerful magnetic attractive force that is generated between the stator and the mover by the quite strong force of the permanent magnets included in the mover. Therefore, a finger or a hand may be caught between the slider and the stationary module. This may cause a serious problem in safety. If the slider is left detached from the rail, steel components such as bolts or tools may be carelessly attracted and attached to the magnetic pole face of the mover. The attracted steel components must be separated from the mover and this deteriorates workability.
There has been an assembling fixture that is used in assembly of a linear motor driving mechanism/linearly moving mechanism. The assembling fixture is a non-magnetic member and is fixed to a slider with bolts to cover the magnetic pole faces of the mover. Thus, the magnetic pole faces of the mover are covered with the non-magnetic assembling fixture. With such a configuration, the magnetic pole faces of the mover are less likely to move carelessly closer to the stationary module or other steel components and the magnetic attractive force is less likely to increase abruptly, and the above problems do not occur.